Emotional Turmoil and Dinosaur Fights
by Secretwindow1
Summary: Bored, Wilbur decides to sneak into his fathers lab and try out an experiment, The Cupid. When he accidently points it the wrong way, Tiny is suddenly shrunk to the size of a small bottle cap! Continued inside story.
1. Shrinky Dinks

_Cont. from begining: Scared and not wanting to be caught, Wilbur goes back in time to have Lewis help him out of this mess. Wilbur Robinson never fails!...Except this time._

**This is my second MTR fanfic, this one is in progress like my other, The Life and Times. I hope you guys enjoy this, if I take awhile to update, tell me! I don't want you guys missing out. Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1. Shrinky Dinks.

Wilbur looked up and down the hallway, making sure it was safe. Feeling sure it was, he walked down the hallway with Carl at his heels.

"Wilbur, I'm not to sure you should be going into your fathers lab!" Carl was saying.

Wilbur waved a hand at his robotic buddy. "Carl, you silly silly robot. Your never sure about anything, but believe me," he flashed Carl a cocky smile. "everything will be fine."

Carl gave Wilbur a look that purely said 'I don't believe you', but Wilbur threw him two thumbs up and grinned again, and continued to walk down the hall that lead to the lab.

Carl sighed to himself and followed. He hated the days when Wilbur had nothing better to do and got bored. What was he thinking? Wilbur is always bored. And always in trouble. And today was no exception.

Wilbur opened the lab doors, looked around, then began to climb the steps to the floor above.

"Why is it every time your father goes on a buisness trip you have to attack his lab?" Carl asked. "You know your going to get into trouble, and you know I'm going to have to clean up the lab afterwards."

Wilbur threw his friend a look over his shoulder. "Look, if it makes you happy you can get in trouble with me to." he stopped at the top floor and looked around.

"Where to start first?" He said to himself, tapping his chin.

"How about the door?" Carl suggested.

Wilbur glanced at Carl then closed his eyes. "Eeeny meeny, miney.." he said as he pointed to different machines. "..Mo." he opened his eyes and smiled at the giant blue machine in front of him.

"The Cupid?" Carl mumbled. "What in heavens name are you going to do with The Cupid?"

Wilbur touched the machine and felt its metal body. "Uh, shrink things with it. Duh."

"How does this thing work, now?" Wilbur walked up to the control panel and moved a few knobs, The Cupids 'beak' moved and pointed at a machine in the corner, he pushed a small red button and The Cupid sent out a blast and shot the machine.

The machine suddenly began to shrink and soon was as small as a bottle cap.

"Awesome!" Wilbur exclaimed.

Carl grabbed his metal head and said in a panicked voice:

"Theres nothing awesome about that, Wilbur! What if your father notices its missing? What if that machine was really important?"

Wilbur rolled his eyes at the robot. "Carl, Carl. Stop it."

Wilbur moved the knobs again and pointed The Cupids beak at Carl.

"Ah!" Carl cried in a scared voice. "Wilbur, if you don't get that thing off me I'll..I'll."

Wilbur laughed. "You'll stutter? Goodness gracious!" Wilbur put his arms up in a pretend scared position. "I am so scared!"

Carl glared at Wilbur. "I'll tell your dad who set fire to the lawn last month."

Wilbur's eyes widened and he quickly took The Cupids beak off of Carl and pointed it towards another machine. "Your not very nice, Carl,"

Carl shrugged and stood and watched as Wilbur set The Cupid off again and shrunk another machine. After Wilbur had shrunk the third machine Carl said:

"This reminds me of these little things your dad used to have. Your mother had given him a box load for his birthday, they were called Shrinky Dinks."

Wilbur aimed The Cupid out the window, locking target at a poor tree. "Shrinky Dinks?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah, they were little pieces of plastic you'd draw on and put in a oven, and they'd shrink."

Wilbur stared at Carl. "Whats the point in that? It makes no sense at all!"

"Says the boy shrinking his fathers inventions." Carl muttered.

Wilbur made sure the target was locked on the tree then went to hit the red button.

He pressed it and The Cupid shot out a line of whitish substance at the tree, when suddenly Tiny ran in front of it.

The substance hit Tiny square in the side and suddenly the dinosaur began to get smaller and smaller until Wilbur couldn't see him anymore.

Wilbur immediatley threw his hands to his mouth and stared at the window, shocked and wide eyed.

"What did you do?" Carl asked.

Wilbur shook his head quickly.

"I know that face! Wilbur, what _did_ you do?" Carl said again.

Wilbur let his hands down and grinned guiltily at Carl. "Uh...I missed the tree?"

"What you hit?" Carl asked in a worried voice.

"Tiny?" Wilbur said in a small voice.


	2. To thepast!

**Here is chapter 2 to Emotional Turmoil and Dinosaur Fights. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and are enjoying the fanfic. ,**

* * *

Chapter 2. To the...past!

"You hit Tiny!" Carl exclaimed.

He ran to Wilbur and grabbed the thirteen year old by the shoulders and shook him quickly. "How could you shoot Tiny?"

Wilbur got out of Carls grip and stared at the robot. "Carl! Wilbur Robinson never fails!"

Carl stared at him. "Whats this got to do with anything? Your fathers coming home _tonight!_ If he finds out Tinys missing, you'll be dead and buried before you can say invisible cow!"

"Quit bringing that up!" Wilbur exclaimed. He walked past Carl and tapped his chin, thinking of a plan. "Okay, Carl. We can't panic." He turned and saw Carl mumbling to himself, grabbing his head and pacing.

"Carl! Thats panicking!" Wilbur shouted. "Stop! Your making me feel worried!"

"Wilbur Robinson, worried?" Carl laughed. "Its really possible!"

Wilbur shot a glare at Carl then looked at The Cupid. "Isn't there a reversing effect?"

Carl shook his head. "No, there isn't. Your dad was working on another machine to do just that, but he's been busy." Carl pointed to the cornor of the room where a unfinished project stood.

"Thats a reverser?" Wilbur asked, raising an eyebrow. "I could have sworn it was a junk pile. I've been throwing my gum and junk over there for at least a month."

Carl ignored him. "There must be someway to reverse this.."

Wilbur grabbed Carl by the shoulders suddenly and shook him hard. "Carl! How could you let me do this?" He cried. "Why would you just let that happen?"

"Me! Me?" Carl exclaimed. "I let this happen? Wilbur, you did this yourself. Nobody else is to bla-"

"I'm going to be grounded. _Again._" Wilbur moaned, letting go of his robot friend and running his hand through his cowlick nerveously. He turned to Carl and said in a shaky voice:

"Do you have _any_ idea what its like to be grounded over and over and over again? Its not fun!"

"Whose panicking now!" Carl muttered, throwing his hands into the air and pacing again.

Wilbur quickly bit off two finger nails and ran his hand through his again. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he grinned cockily at Carl.

Carl stopped and dropped his shoulders. "No no no, I know that look."

Wilbur walked over to Carl and slung his arm around Carls shoulders.

Mr. Cool was back.

"Carl, Carl Carl." Wilbur muttered, shaking his head slowly. "I have it all planed. Don't worry."

Carl took Wilburs arm off of him. "Wilbur, your plans never work out! Remember that one time with the puppy?"

"How was I supposed to know it'd actually go down the toilet?" Wilbur exclaimed. "This plan will actually work. I promise." Wilbur assured Carl.

Carl put his hands on his hips. "You have one chance. If you blow it, I'm going straight to your mother."

Wilburs face quickly turned nerveous again but soon broke into another cocky grin. "Deal. Now, heres my plan. I go to the garage and get the time machine, dad forgot to lock the garage when he left thursday-"

"How do you know its unlocked?" Carl asked.

Wilbur rolled his eyes at Carl. "What a question. Anyway, I figure I go back in time and talk to Lewis, maybe I can convince him to come here and help me find Tiny. That way Tiny'll be found, I won't be in alot of trouble, and mom won't need to know about this incident!" As a finish Wilbur grinned a toothy smile and folded his arms.

Carl wasen't impressed. "Wilbur, don't you remember what happened last time? Going back to 2007 won't help you and you know it!"

"Of course going back to the year 2007 won't help me. Going back to 2007 and getting Lewis is going to help me."

Carl slapped his robotic forhead. "You know what I mean!"

"And you know what I mean!" Wilbur said, slapping his robot friend on the back. "Now, I'm going to go get the time machine now. You just make sure mom doesn't find out about any of this. Okay?"

Carl folded his arms and frowned at Wilbur. "Fine. One chance, do you got that?"

Wilbur waved his hand at Carl and quickly ran down the steps to the lab.

Carl shook his head and made a mental note to tell Cornelius Robinson to quit leaving the time machine in the garage and leaving the garage unlocked.

He reached the front hall of the Robinson mansion and opened the door that lead to the garage. He walked across the grass at first, then ran along quicker as he got closer. Wilbur looked behind him and around him before opening the garage door and stepping inside.

The garage was earily quiet as Wilbur trotted across the garage to the green time machine in the middle of the room. They had found the time machine stranded in a old alley when he and Cornelius had decided to look for it. It had taken almost all of Cornelius's strength to say yes to Wilbur when he had asked to drive it back to the future.

Wilbur swung himself into the time machine, barely noticing the small orange dinosaur clinging to the cuff of his pant leg.


	3. Secret Door, Secret Garden

**In this chapter I've added a mention to my absolute favorite Johnny Depp movie. :3 Go ahead and guess which movie it was! **

* * *

Chapter 3. Secret Door, Secret Garden.

Wilbur slapped his ankle subbornly as he steered the time machine over the green hills of the past to the old Robinson house.

Something was tickling him, but he didn't know what. It had been happening even since he got into the time machine.

"Its probably just a bug," he muttered to himself. What he said sunk in and he suddenly screamed, sending his legs flying. He quickly grabbed the steering wheel when he realised the time machine was falling and pulled it up straight, looking at his ankle worriedly. Nothing was there.

"Good...Good." Wilbur panted, the idea of a bug being on him not suiting him at all. "It probably fell over when I uh..." Wilbur didn't finish.

He didn't want to admit he had panicked over a tiny bug, or whatever it was, that just wasen't him.

Wilbur Robinson? Afraid of bugs!

He laughed nerveously and he turned the time machine and flew it towards a hill, to hide it.

The Anderson Observatory stood close to the hill he had parked at, he decided to walk the rest of the way, to be on the safe side. He quickly turned on invisibility and wandered to the observatory. It was much smaller then the mansion he was used to, the small size made him laugh under his breath.

He reached the observatory and looked at it. How was he going to get in?

He really didn't want to go and knock at the front door, because then Bud and Lucille would see him.

There was a to big of a possibility that they'd remember that in the future, and he knew he'd get a right box on the ears if he returned to the future and Grandma Lucille remembered this day, that he did not want.

He tapped his chin and thought quickly.

What about that door?

Yes! The door!

Wilbur remembered, when he was little his father took him to his lab and had moved a machine, and there was a door. A tiny door hidden in the wall, big enough for only one person to travel through if they crouched down low.

"This door has been here ever since I had moved into this house, when I was twelve years old." His father had said. "Its small, but it leads to the outside. Your mother used to sneak up into my lab whenever her brothers and her would have a disagreement or she was in trouble, which she was in alot." He then opened the door and smiled, little Wilbur looked out of the door and looked over the hills.

"She had planted flowers next to it when she was twelve, for me. Nobody knew about it except me and her. Your mother called it her Secret Door. Her Secret Door that over looked her Secret Garden."

Wilbur had favored that memory. The door was one of the worst mistakes his father had ever shown him.

Wilbur had used the door to escape his angry father and or mother, and he hid until he was sure they weren't mad. He always came back to soon.

He used the Secret Door for personal use, and ways to sneak in different animals and stolen items.

Finally Cornelius had figured out he was using the Secret Door, and had had it closed when he was eleven years of age, never to be opened again.

"Now only to remember where it was located." Wilbur muttered as he wandered around the back of the observatory.

He found it in no time and opened the door sneakily, he crawled through it and appeared in his fathers 'lab'. It wasen't as full as the future lab was, it had small finished inventions in it, a big desk and lots of crumpled papers everywhere. Wilbur kicked a piece of paper nearest to him as he looked around. He spotted his fathers past self crouched in the cornor, working on what looked like a arm piece of a robot.

He thought for a few seconds of going over and tapping his father, but that would probably startle him. Wilbur really didn't want to startle his father, last time he has suffered a nice slap to the back of the head for startling his dad while he was working.

"Dad!" he whispered. "Daaaaad!"

Lewis looked up quickly and searched the lab, he turned around and saw Wilbur standing there.

"Ah!" He screamed as he jumped back, almost tripping over his invention.

Wilbur slapped his forhead. "Dad! Dad its me. Shut _up_ will you?"

"What are you doing here?" Lewis asked in his squeaky voice as he walked to his future son.

"I thought we could share a cup of tea, maybe some cookies, discuss life.." Wilbur said.

Lewis gave him a look.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Wilbur asked. "Carl turned one of your inventions on Tiny and shrunk him!"

Lewis raised his eyebrow at his son. "By Carl you mean you, right?"

"Nooooooooyees..." Wilbur shook his head quickly but slowly turned it into a nod.

"Wilbur!" Lewis cried, throwing his hands up and staring at the boy in front of him.

"Its not my fault! Okay..maybe it is. But you don't get it, you really don't." Wilbur ran his hand through his hair nerveously, looking around the lab. "I don't know where Tiny is, he's lost...I need your help."

"Why didn't you just go to Franny?" Lewis asked.

"Ho ho, heh!" Wilbur laughed as he slugged Lewis in the arm. "You are funny!"

"Okay, so you're not going to Franny no matter what. Why are you here th- oh. You want my help, don't you?" Lewis muttered as Wilbur slowly nodded, smiling slightly. "You will help me, won't you?" he asked.

Lewis shot Wilbur a look. "Wilbur, do you know how dangerous it is for you to be playing in my lab? Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here? What if mom or dad come in? And you do know how dangerous it would be for me to go to the future? You could disapear forever!"

"Geez," Wilbur scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "You really are starting to sound like my dad."

Lewis folded his arms. "What exactly happened?"

Wilbur sighed and rolled his hands over and over on each other, staring above his father's head, (which wasn't easy!) he told Lewis the whole story.

Once he was finished Lewis looked at him and went to open his mouth to say something, but Wilbur stopped him. "You're going to scold me, aren't you?"

Lewis sighed. "No, I guess that won't do you any good. Your mothers going to chew your ear off when we get there, so.."

"Hey, mom's not going to know anything about this, _got that?_" Wilbur said as he poked Lewis in the chest. "I do not need her harping on me! She never lets go of the subject!"

Lewis pushed Wilburs finger away. "She's got good reason."

Wilbur sighed impatiently. "Will you help me, _please_?"

Lewis shrugged. "Fine. I'll help you. But on one condition!"

"Whats that?"

"That you tell your mom everything that happened, that way she can help to."

Wilbur glared at Lewis and folded his arm. "I hate you."

Tiny looked over the edge of the time machine and sniffed the air. It had taken him almost fifteen minutes to climb up onto the edge.

The new world made him shake. So many new smells, so many different birds. He moved a foot and accidently slipped and tumbled off the side onto the soft green grass of the hill. He got up and sniffed the air and stuck out his small tongue happily.

A dragon fly flew past him, which he snapped at and chased, the dragon fly began to lead him towards town.

Suddenly he felt over, one of his arms had gotten unusualy big for his new size, and now his legs and tail were growing back to normal size to.

The little dinosaur lay on the grass waiting for his body to change back to normal size.


	4. The search

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait! I've really been procrastinating, the true words of my friend doodlegirll. :P Well, here's chapter 4, I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, lets see who can guess what c89p means? I'll give you a hint, the real name of it was going to be 38916. ;) Not a easy clue, but still a good clue!**

* * *

Chapter 4. The search.

Wilbur shot a glare at Lewis then pulled a stopwatch from his pocket.

"Whats that?" Lewis asked.

"A stopwatch." Wilbur grinned, when his father didn't look amused, he said: "Fine. Its the Time Pause 3000. It stops time."

"Where'd you get that?"

"From another fanf- I mean..Your lab?" Wilbur smiled at Lewis, who shot him a look. "What? Its not my fault you leave your inventions out in plain sight!"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "And by plain site you mean..."

"Locked in the drawer I'm not supposed to go into. But not the point." Wilbur said as he drew a piece of string from his pocket and lay it on the floor. "The point is, Tinys missing and I'll be in trouble unless you come and help." He grabbed Lewis's shoulder and pulled him into the circle and pressed the stop button on the stopwatch.

Lewis looked at his clock, the hands weren't moving. "That is so cool! How'd I figure that out?"

"Search me," Wilbur muttered as he began to walk towards the secret door in the wall. "One day you came out of the lab screaming with happiness, saying you made a time stopper. Something about a c89p chip or whatever." Wilbur shrugged.

Lewis followed him through the secret door and to the time machine. Wilbur quickly turned off the invisibilty and hopped in, Lewis followed him.

In a matter of minutes they were zooming in the futur's air, flying across the citys skyline and to the Robinson house.

Wilbur landed the time machine in the front yard with a small thump on the tires hitting the dirt and glanced at Lewis. "Hey, I just thought of something really cool. Why don't you and I just go and search the backyard?"

Lewis shook his head. "Wilbur, we're going to need more then two people to find this dinosaur."

Wilbur gave a small pout. "What about-"

"No." Said Lewis firmly.

"Gee, you really need to stop that," Wilbur huffed as he climbed out of the time machine.  
"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like my father!" Wilbur spat. "Stop treating me like I'm a little kid. Your not my dad yet, I don't see a ring on your finger."

Lewis didn't answer, instead he climbed out of the time machine and looked around. "Lets go explain this to your mom."

Wilbur opened his mouth as if to say something, but didn't answer. Instead he grimaced as he heard the front door of the Robinson Mansion slam open and quick clunks of highheels come closer.

"Wilbur Robinson! I can't believe you!" Franny muttered angrily, she stopped suddenly when she noticed Lewis. She stared at him then shot her son a angry look. "You brought him here a_gain_? Wilbur! Thats dangerous! What about the past changing?"

Wilbur grinned a cocky smile. "Taken care of. I used the time stopwatch-"

"You stole two of your fathers inventions!" Franny exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Wilbur Robinson! I have half the mind to..." she stopped and stared angrily ahead, not finishing the sentance.

"Mom...I have no idea why you're so angry." Wilbur said slowly after a few seconds, he glanced behind his mother where a worried Carl stood, he apparently had stepped out of the house while Franny was scolding Wilbur.

She stared at him. "Don't give me that, young man," she said. "I know what you did with The Cupid. Carl told me."

"Carl!" Wilbur moaned as he glared at the Robot.

"Hey!" Carl said. "Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret when you are threatened on being deactivated? She didn't know where you were, and you know I'm not a good liar!"

"Why didn't you just say I was 'out'?" Wilbur asked through gritted teeth.

Carl didn't answer, instead Franny grabbed Wilbur on the shoulder near his neck very tightly, ignoring his "ow!" and wagged her finger in his face. "I am so very mad at you, Wilbur. You're lucky I haven't done anything yet, you're even luckier I have good self control."

Wilbur looked into his mothers eyes, then glanced at Lewis, who was watching.

Franny looked over Wilburs head and eyed Lewis. "Hello Lewis. I hope you don't mind me asking why my misbehaving boy brought you back here?"

"To help him find Tiny." Lewis replied.

Franny looked at Wilbur. "Wilbur! If you had asked the whole family could have helped, instead you steal the time machine and kidnap Lewis? Wilbur, you are in so much trouble-"

"Yeah yeah, Mom." Wilbur interuprted. "Listen, to make it short, I really don't care." He looked at Carl and Lewis and saw their shocked expressions, he suddenly realised what he said and slammed his hand over his mouth, eyeing his angry mother worriedly. "We need to find Tiny?"

Franny seemed to look like she was trying very hard not to explode, she let his shoulder go and straighted up and blew out a breath of aggravated air. "Yes, we do," she eyed her son then Lewis. "Where did you last see him? We'll all help you find him, I'm sure the family doesn't mind helping, I'll go get the family, you show Lewis and Carl the place you hit Tiny...But don't think you're off the hook."

Wilbur huffily lead Carl and Lewis over into the backyard behind the lab in front the tree Wilbur had aimed at that morning.

"He shrunk somewhere around here," Wilbur muttered, standing in place with his hands in his pockets, scanning the grass with his eyes. "Its going to be impossible to find him." he added quietly.

"Don't we so negative, Wilbur!" Lewis said as he dropped to his knees and picked up a small orange thing. "Darn..Just a toy. But anyway, don't think we won't find him! Its not impossible, we just need to look hard."

"We could use your search goggles. You made them last year." Wilbur suggested.

Lewis smiled. "Great idea! Go get them."

Wilbur frowned. "Can't. You kind of...locked them up."

"Why?" Lewis asked, but already knowing the answer.

"Because I wouldn't stop touching them, taking them and bugging him for them." Wilbur said, shrugging as he looked over the grass again, still not moving.

"Wilbur, it would help if you looked to, instead of just standing there. You'll get sunburned." said Lewis.

"Eh, like I wouldn't get sunburned by walking around, either. I haven't gotten sunburned in years, I'll be okay. And I am looking." Wilbur said cockily to Lewis.

"Get looking, Wilbur Robinson. Now." said a stern voice behind him, Wilbur jumped a mile and spun around. He had not heard his mother coming as the grass killed the sound her highheels made.

Most of the family were behind her, the only ones missing were Fritz and Petunia, who were on hiatus.

The family split up and went looking around the yard, they didn't stretch out to far because: how far can a dinosaur as small as a bottle cap go?

The family had been searching for almost an hour when Carl suddenly said:

"Wheres Wilbur?"

Everybody looked up from where they were and looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is that boy?" Franny asked, secretly fearing that he might have taken the time machine again. "He always seems to disapear when he is forced to do something."

"I'll go check in the house," said Carl.

Carl left and returned in a matter of minutes hauling back a scrowling Wilbur, holding him by the arm like Franny sometimes did to him.

"I don't get Carls problem." Wilbur said cockyly. "I found a way to find Tiny."

"How?" Lewis asked as he trotted over to Wilbur and noticed he had something in his hand.

"Well dad, uh, you made Tiny a tracker once we got to owning him. I just remembered where you had it a few minutes back. If Carl would let my arm go and stop pinching a nerve I'll show you how it works." Wilbur shot a glare at the robot, who let go of Wilbur skinny arm.  
Beeping was suddenly heard from the house, worried, Carl and Tallulah ran inside the house to find out what it was.

Wilbur took the item he held and flipped it open, like a 21st centuary cell phone, it was about the size of a small laptop and had a screen like a laptop on top, a few knobs and buttons were located on the bottom. Wilbur pressed a few bottons and a map popped up on the trackers screen. The map began to move and finally a orange blob was located, on a hill that was located near a giant city. It wasen't moving.

"Thats weird." Wilbur muttered. "That city looks nothing like ours."

Suddenly the screen screwed up and the machine turned itself off.

Wilbur quickly pressed the 'on' switch, when the machine didn't turn on again, he began pressing the button rather quickly until his mother took the machine from his hands.

"Whats wrong with it?" She asked herself as she turned it over and over in her hands.

Carl came running back outside with Tallulah then, muttering how the fridge had suddenly turned off and how the travel tubes in the house had stopped working.

"The beeping," he explained. "was the travel tubes setting off. Its really weird, I haven't gone into Cornelius's lab yet, but it seems that everything with the C89p chip has suddenly shut down."

"Which would explain why this tracker shut off," Franny mused. "Cornelius used the c89p chip for it."

"Wait.." Lewis began, looking frightened at Wilbur, who had the same face on.

"The Time Pause 3000!" gasped Wilbur.

"What do you mean, Wilbur?" Franny asked him.

"The Time Pause 3000, the stop watch dad made to stop time, had a c89p chip in it. So naturally that means time is back to normal in the year 2007..."

"Wilbur?" Lewis started, looking at the tracker Franny still had in her hands. "Tiny wasen't moving, was he?"

"No."

"And the city map looked different on the tracker?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What if Tinys in the past? Now that the c89p chip isn't working, time won't frozen so.." Lewis trailed off.

Wilbur stared at him with a worried expression for a few seconds, but then turned back into his own stubborn self. He waved a hand at him and said: "Please. I'm not stupid enough to let a dinosaur escape to the past!"

He looked at his family, who was giving him a knowing look.

"Okay, fine." Wilbur muttered huffingly. "Should we go back and check?"

"I think you should young man," Franny said. "Go now, and _be careful!_"

"Yeah yeah, mom," Wilbur muttered walking with Lewis back to the parked time machine.


	5. The 'rampaging' dinosaur

**Hey guys! **

**Soooo sorry about the long wait, I have to say, I was stalling, procrastinating, basically not wanting to write this chapter for some reason or another! I feel so guilty about making you guys wait, really. **

**I am also sorry if this chapter if small/short, or rushed. This chapter isn't that important to the plotline, but the rest will be long:) Promise!**

* * *

Chapter 5. The 'rampaging' dinosaur.

They entered 2007 in a matter of minutes, Wilbur quickly turned on invisibility and steared the time machine over some parts of the outskitys of the city, Lewis looked out the side, looking for any signs of the dinosaur.

After about ten minutes of driving and looking over green hills, to no anvil I might add, Lewis reached out and grabbed Wilburs arm to tell him something.

Wilbur reeled and gasped suddenly and threw Lewis's hand off his arm. "Don't!"

"Wilbur...?" Lewis asked, raising an eyebrow at Wilburs red skin.

"Don't you say anything." Wilbur muttered through gritted teeth as he rubbed his bright red, sunburned arm.

Lewis pointed. "Head to the city. Remember, Tiny's at the city. Not in a bunch of hills."

Wilbur nodded and turned the Time Machine around and steered it towards the city that lay a way ahead of them.

They swerved through building after building for what seemed like forever, the city was bigger then it looked from afar, and they had still not found Tiny.

"How can we not see him?" Wilbur cried out in annoyence after at least eight minutes. "He's bright orange and a _dinosaur,_ for petes sake!"

"Wilbur, patience.." Lewis murmured to him, looking out the side of the Time Machine.

"Don't tell me patience, Lewis!" Wilbur said, turning past a building. "I don't need you acting like mom, telling me patience constantly, like when I was learning to play chargeball."

"Patience would help you alot, Wilbur," said Lewis, looking up at him. "as would many other things."

Wilbur shot him a glare. "Whats that supposed to mea-"

"Look out!"

Wilbur quickly turned back around and gave a yelp as he steered the Time Machine away, nearly colliding with the building in front of them.

"Wilbur!" Exclaimed Lewis as he clutched his chest, over his heart. "Watch where you're going!"

"I was talking to you!"

"You can watch where you're going when you talk to - Tiny!"

Wilbur looked around at Lewis again, raising an eyebrow. "I can watch where I'm going when I am talking to Tiny?"

Lewis was bouncing up and down. "No, no! Tiny! Down there!" He pointed below them.

Wilbur gently tilted the Time Machine and stared below them, and gave a small gasp. "Tiny! Lewis look, its Tiny!"

Lewis gave him a look that clearly said "no, really?" and then looked down at Tiny.

"How're we going to get him back?"

The dinosaur was walking down a wide street, licking buildings and clearly having loads of fun.

People were screaming below him, running for shelter, driving away in their cars, all trying to escape as fast as they could from the dinosaur.

Tiny noticed one of the cars and chased it, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, believing it was all a game.

"Why is he big again?" Wilbur asked himself worriedly. "He wasen't supposed to become normal size again. He was supposed to stay small!"

"I guess the effects only last a short time?" Lewis asked.

Wilbur didn't answer, instead he looked down out the window and showed signs of panic.

Lewis sighed, his future son might act tough and cocky, but he sure got panicky quickly. "Lets get out and try to lure him from the city."

"What?" Wilbur asked.

"Come on, land this machine somewhere on the streets, it'll be okay because everybodys to frightened to notice us." said Lewis. "Plus we're invisible."

Wilbur looked at Lewis then at the streets, shrugged, then pulled the Time Machine down to the street below, twenty feet from the 'rampaging' dinosaur.

Lewis hopped out as soon as Wilbur landed the machine and ran up to Tiny.

"Tiny!" he screamed up to the dinosaur, waving his arms madly and jumping up and down. "Tiny! Get away, Tiny! Come on! Out of the city!"

Wilbur ran up and began waving his arms and jumping to. "Come on Tiny!" he called, following Lewis's motions. "Come on!"

Tiny, after the boys had been screaming for almost five minutes, finally noticed the two kids and twisted around happily, his tongue hanging from his mouth, dinosaur spit dripping down below onto and around them.

"Tiny! Get out of the city!" Lewis cried, pointing down the street. "Come on!"

Wilbur ran halfway down the street, waving his arms and yelling at Tiny. The orange dinosaur looked at him and began to follow him, then suddenly broke into a run and ran past Wilbur.

"Aurg!" Wilbur exclaimed in frustration. "Come on!"

The two watched as the dinosaur disapeared around a cornor, they could hear his giant feet stepping down on the pavement, and they knew he was getting to far for them to chase fast.

"Come on, Lewis," Wilbur said suddenly, grabbing Lewis's hand and running towards the Time Machine.

"Wilbur! We have to get Tiny!"

"I have an idea," Wilbur said as he felt for the Time Machine. He found it and quickly opened the hatch and jumped inside the still invisible machine, Lewis following.

"Whats your idea?" Lewis asked as he buckled himself in.

Wilbur turned around. "Okay look, you made these little box machines that could do whatever your bigger machines could do, just with a push of the button and they could duplicate them. You made them just in case something happened. I just remembered them now. You keep them locked up in that cabinit I'm not supposed to 'touch'." Wilbur used air quotes at the word 'touch'.

"So...So we can shrink The Cupid with them?" Lewis asked, smiling.

Wilbur nodded curtly and turned back to the steering wheel.

"Okay, now, we just need to find a way to break into your lab."

"What?"

"Break into your lab!" Wilbur repeated, looking annoyed. "You usually lock it, but you didn't this time. Its Carls fault you didn't."

"Don't blame Carl." said Lewis, frowning.

"Knowing Mom though, she probably went and locked it up again just in case we magicaly got Tiny shrunk without any help and got him back here." he rolled his eyes here. "We might have to break in."

"I don't think its nessecary, Wilbur," Lewis said. "Breaking into my lab? Would I actually raise a son who thought it was good to break into labs?"

"I don't think its a good idea to break into labs," Wilbur said, clearly lying through his teeth. "But not the point, the point is-"

"We need to break into my lab."

"Fine, it is the point." Wilbur muttered, he started the machine. "To 2037?"

"To 2037!" said Lewis, smiling.

And with that Wilbur turned the Time Machine on and they set out into the sky.


End file.
